I'm Sorry
by babyxia
Summary: KrisTao/TaoRis. Inikah yang kau inginkan?" "Kumohon, relakan aku. Aku ingin tenang seperti yang lainnya. Kita sudah berbeda, ge." Crime, Family, Romance, and Angst. GS, AU, OOC. DLDR and RnR?


"_Inikah yang kau inginkan?"_

"_Kumohon, relakan aku. Aku ingin tenang seperti yang lainnya. Kita sudah berbeda, ge."_

.

.

.

A Shortfic/Drabble by babyxia.

"**I'm Sorry"**

KrisTao, slight! Other.

Inspired by a movie on FOX CRIME.

.

.

.

DLDR. This is GS, AU, and OOC.

Mind to RnR?

.

.

.

Di sana ada Zhoumi. Kepalanya terikat dengan langit-langit, tangannya diikat ke belakang, dan kakinya bertumpu pada kursi─kalau kursinya jatuh selesailah hidupnya.

Di sana, di meja makan, ada Henry dan Lauren. Duduk terikat dengan kursi dan mulut yang di lakban. Juga ada Tao. Orang lain melihatnya sebagai tengkorak, tapi Kris melihatnya sebagai Tao, adik kandung kesayangannya.

"Kris, kumohon." Kata Zhoumi memelas pada anaknya, yang mencoba melakukan percobaan pembunuhan padanya.

"Apa?"

"Lepaskan aku, Henry, dan Lauren."

"Semudah itukah?"

"..."

"JAWAB AKU SEMUDAH ITUKAH?! KAU DENGAN SEENAKNYA MENINGGALKAN IBU MATI TERBUNUH, KAU MENINGGALKAN AKU DAN TAO! DAN SEMUDAH ITU KAU MENYURUHKU UNTUK MELEPASKANMU HAH?"

"Kris, maafkan Daddy. Daddy tak bermaksud begitu, kamu tahu kan─"

"OMONG KOSONG!"

.

.

.

"Tak salah lagi." kata Eunhyuk pelan. Memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Benarkan? Kris kita ini mengidap kelainan otak?" kata Donghae menambahkan.

"Bukan hanya itu." kata Siwon. "Dia bisa melihat yang seperti itu juga. Dia tahu adiknya masih ada." Tambahnya.

"Pak Pendeta, diamlah." Kata Eunhyuk pada Siwon.

"Hey, aku serius. Dia bisa, oleh karena itu dia tak mau melepaskannya begitu saja. Dan─**"**

"Dan apa?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Kris itu Incest." Kata Hyoyeon tiba-tiba.

"Huaa! Kapan kau datang pirang?!"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat kau tahu? Siapkan peralatan. Siwon dan aku, masuk ke dalam rumah perlahan. Eunhyuk, bidik Tao. Kalau Kris macam-macam, kau tinggal tekan pelatuknya. Dan kau Ikan, tetap di mobil dan beri kami arahan. Kris sudah di rumah Tuan Zhoumi. Dia melakukan percobaan pembunuhan."

"Baiklah, ayo cepat!"

.

.

.

'_Kris gege... Kris gege...'_

Hanya Kris yang mendengar itu. Karena Tao hidup dalam imajinasi nya. Hidup dalam otak rusaknya itu.

"Bersabarlah baby... Aku akan bunuh segera ayah kita yang tak berguna ini, setelah aku mendapatkan apa yang kumau. Baby bertahanlah..."

Henry dan Lauren sangat ketakutan. Badan mereka pucat. Well, ada dua hal yang mereka takutkan.

Pertama, mereka takut kalau kepala keluarga mereka akan dibunuh oleh anak kandungnya, hasil pernikahan pertama.

Kedua, mereka takut pada sosok Tao yang duduk kaku tak berdaya di sebelah mereka. Aku sudah bilang kan, Tao hidup dalam imajinasi Kris. Mengerti maksudku? Tao sudah mati.

Sebenarnya, letak Tao membelakangi jendela. Eunhyuk sudah disana, sudah membidiknya.

Di depan pintu, sudah ada Hyoyeon dan Siwon. Siwon adalah Pendeta sekaligus Agen FBI, yang melihat interaksi Tao dan Kris.

"Apa yang kau mau Kris?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Jawaban."

"Atas apa?"

"Mengapa kau meninggalkan kami?" tanya Kris sambil menodongkan pistol nya.

**DEG**

Zhoumi terdiam. Sibuk merangkul kata-kata dalam benaknya. Dia tak mau salah bicara, karena kalau ia salah, ia bisa menyakiti pikiran anaknya. Inilah alasan Zhoumi.

"KUBILANG JAWAB!" marah Kris sambil menggoyangkan kursi tempat Zhoumi bertumpu. Bisa mati kalau kursi itu jatuh, talinya bisa menjerat leher Zhoumi.

"A-ampun Kris. Be-begini─

Ibumu, dia, berselingkuh. Kau tahu masalah keuangan keluarga kita 'kan? Dan Tao, dia mengidap leukimia. Ditambah kau. Aku dan ibumu tahu, saat kecil kamu terbentur parah, mengakibatkan kerusakan pada otakmu. Aku memilih pergi karena

Aku tak mau dibebani oleh kalian yang seperti benalu bagiku."

Zhoumi menjawab dengan takut. Hilang sudah karangan di otaknya yang khusus dipersiapkan oleh nyawanya.

Dia tahu dia ayah tak berguna, makanya ia menyerah dan memilih untuk berbicara yang sebenarnya.

"Orangtua macam apa kau!"

Siwon dan Hyoyeon, dengan berani menampakkan diri. Saat Kris berargumen dengan ayahnya tadi, dengan cekatan mereka melepaskan ikatan pada Henry dan Lauren.

"Kris, tahan emosimu."

"KALIAN!" teriak Kris sambil menodongkan senjatanya.

"Tenang. Kami tak bawa senjata. Aku pendeta, sungguh." Jawab Siwon tanpa takut.

"Kami dari FBI. Sekarang, Tuan Zhoumi, bisa jelaskan? Dan Kris, bisakah kau tahan emosi?" kata Hyoyeon yang terkesan menyudutkan Zhoumi.

"KALIAN SELAMATKAN AKU!" teriakan Zhoumi membuat Kris menggoyangkan kursinya lagi.

"Kris! Kau!" kata Siwon.

"Kau orangtua tak berguna. Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan keluarga lamamu dengan cara seperti itu? Sekarang kau punya keluarga baru. Lihatlah orang yang kau bohongi. Kalaupun kau dibebaskan, kau akan masuk penjara, Tuan Zhoumi."

"Kris, semua sudah jelas, kan? Sekarang, lepaskan Zhoumi, dan angkat tanganmu di atas, oh ya, lepaskan senjatamu terlebih dahulu."

"Ini yang Tao mau, Kris."

"DIA TIDAK TERSENYUM. INI BUKAN YANG DIA MAU! TAU APA KAU POLISI SIALAN!"

'_Kris gege... Kumohon, relakan aku. Aku ingin tenang, ge... Kita sudah berbeda. Aku mencintaimu selalu, ge. Sebagai kekasih, dan sebagai saudara ge. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Sekarang, relakan aku.' _Kata Tao─setidaknya begitu yang dilihat oleh Kris.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kris pasrah.

Pistol itu dia arahkan ke dalam mulutnya, untuk menembak langit-langit mulutnya sendiri.

"KRIS!" teriak Hyoyeon.

Kris akan menarik pelatuknya.

tiga

dua

sa─

"Eunhyuk, tembak!"

**DOR**

Tepat sasaran.

"TIDAAKKK! TAOO!"

"Yaampun, maafkan aku. Kumohon, Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku. Sungguh maafkan aku telah membunuhmu." Siwon menangis, sambil berlutut di depan mayat Tao.

.

.

.

"Kami minta ambulan segera, kantung mayat, dan tandu. Kediaman Wu Zhoumi." Kata Hyoyeon pada seseorang di balik telepon.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada orang yang di taksirnya itu.

"Tak kusangka aku membunuh seorang mayat." Jawab Siwon.

"Yaa... Itu pasti sulit untuk seorang pendeta beriman sepertimu."

"Tapi, terima kasih, Kyu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Berkatmu, kami dengan mudah menyelesaikan tugas ini."

"Ya, sama-sama."

.

.

.

"_Aku menemukan beberapa kau tahu?" kata Kyuhyun._

"_Hm?" jawab Siwon._

"_Begini, si Kris itu, dia menulis surat bahwa 'bertanggungjawablah dalam setiap perbuatan'"_

_ "Lalu?" _

"_Aku menggunakan sedikit permainan kata. Dan aku dapat ini..._

_**BERANI BERBUAT BERANI BERTANGGUNGJAWAB**__"_

"_Loh, bukankah itu slogan Tuan Zhoumi, calon Presiden itu?"_

"_Ya, betul. Dan kupikir..._

_Zhoumi adalah alasan Tao bunuh diri, Zhoumi adalah dalang dari pembunuhan ini, atau..."_

"_Zhoumi target Kris selanjutnya. Oh Tuhan, suruh Eunhyuk, Hyoyeon, dan Donghae siapkan diri segera!"_

.

.

.

"Siap untuk tugas baru, guys?" tanya Hyoyeon pada rekan-rekannya.

FIN

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Kenapa Tao bunuh diri? Karena dia gak mau nyusahin kakak sekaligus kekasih tercintanya. Tao itu pengidap Leukimia, dan uang Kris gak bakal cukup buat beliin obat dan pengobatan Tao, makanya Tao milih mati. Moga gak bingung yah, hehe.

.

.

Akhirnya Xia balik setelah berbulan-bulan gak dapat pencerahan.

Ceritanya aneh, ya? Maaf kalo gitu.

Agak susah sebenarnya bikin topik kaya gini, padahal ini topik ringan TTATT

Kalau gak ngerti sama ceritanya, harap maklum yaa u.u

Oh iya.

Habis ini ceritanya Xia pengen nyoba bikin FF NC. Ada yang berminat ngajarin Xia ngga? Hehe.

Udah, gitu aja.

.

.

.

Mind to gimme ur Review?

.

.

.

-Babyxia, 2014-


End file.
